Recently, a variety of techniques for apparatuses for food waste treatments have been proposed, according to an increase of the interest in environmental pollution caused by the food wastes.
As an example, an apparatus for food waste treatment, in which a compressing unit compresses the food wastes to remove water from the food wastes, has been proposed, so as to reduce odor emitted from the food wastes and decrease weight of the food wastes. The above-mentioned conventional food waste treatment apparatus reduces the environmental pollution by preventing the odor from being emitted from the wet food wastes and reduces the food wastes treatment costs, because the food waste treatment apparatus removes the water from the food wastes.
However, the conventional food waste treatment apparatus is difficult to use at home due to a large size of the apparatus. Therefore, the conventional food waste treatment apparatus is problematic in that the food wastes must be treated by the apparatus after the food wastes are separately collected from the dwellings.
Recently, in an effort to overcome the problems experienced in the conventional food waste treatment apparatus having a large size, an apparatus for food waste treatment, which is designed for home use, has been proposed. However, the conventional food waste treatment apparatus for home use does not have any purifying unit which purifies sewage generated from the food wastes when the food wastes are agitated and compressed in the conventional food waste treatment apparatus. Accordingly, the conventional food waste treatment apparatus for home use is problematic in that the sewage of the food wastes is directly drained into a sewer pipe, thus contaminating an inside surface of the sewer pipe and causing water pollution.